Haruki Life's - part 2
by PonNeko
Summary: This is chapter 2...sorry if there a lot of typo...hope you guys like it!


_Last Chapter : "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" shouted the thieve. Suddenly, Hikaru screamed "NO!" while running towards Haruki. "HIKARU?!" screamed the team. "AH! I stab a girl...nngg...!" the thieve ran away. "Hikaru! Why?! You're a girl why did you ran in front of me?!" screamed Haruki while hugging Hikaru that is hurt and lying on the ground. "because...i..do-doesnt want onii-chan...nngg..to be hurt...i..re..ally wa...aant you to be...sa..fee" answer Hikaru before she fainted. "CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Akizuki command the team. "Hikaru...HIKARU!"_

_**This is chapter two...hope you guys like it too...let's start reading!**_

At the hospital, all of the team members looked worried. And then the doctor came bringing some good news and bad news. " ...how is my sister?! Is she okay?!" Haruki ask while crying. "nng...i have a bad news and also a good news..." the say. "WHAT IS THE GOOD NEWS AND THE BAD NEWS?!" screamed the team. "first, please stay quiet this is a hospital" "we're sorry " the team sat down. "so? How is Hika-chan?" ask Ama. " well, the good news is she's going to fine, her wound is going to recover because we gave her a medicine..." "and the bad news doc?!" ask Haruki with a worried face. "well, the bad news is...hmm..did you guys notice something different from her this past few days?" ask . "well, she's been looking kinda pale and kinda weird, she always talk like she is sick like she has a fever!" answer Asa. "nngg...i don't want to tell you the bad news but i have to..." "what's wrong Dr. Shima you looked sad?" ask Akizuki. And then Dr. Shima looked Haruki in the face and hugged him "Doctor?! What's wrong why are you crying while hugging me?!" Haruki shouted "hiks...hiks...Haruki...Hikaru is affected by cancer and her body condition right now is very weak" the cried. Haruki was shocked by the bad news " ...you...you must be joking right?! Hikaru is fine right?! Tell me she is going to be alright!" Haruki cried while sitting on the floor looking desperate. "i'm really sorry, Haruki...but auntie cannot do anything else...her cancer is very strong and critical to her body...but promise you won't tell her anything about this...we will tell her when your mom and dad comes back from their job, i will leave you all you can see Hikaru now...excuse me" walks away. "Haruki, it's fine...God will make her healthy again, God will protect her from everything" say Ama while holding Haruki shoulders "c'mon now Haruki, be strong you cannot let Hikaru-chan see you like this" Akizuki continue "YEAH! Be strong...hiks...we..have to...be strong.." Asa crying. Seeing Asa crying the whole team hold their tears except Haruki because he really loved his sister he cried louder then the rest of them.

So, they enter Hikaru room after they finished crying. "ahh...Haruki, sorry i made you worry...did you cry because i was stab?" ask Hikaru with a innocent face. "ah...nng...don't worry about me Hikaru...you should just stay there okay?" Haruki hidding his sad face and bad news. "umm...this is awkward...HEY! Hikaru-chan didn't you know?" Asa trying to stop the awkwardness "know what, Asa?" Hikaru ask him with a confused face "that you got can..." Akizuki and Ama hold him and also hold his mouth and then they whisper to Asa "you idiot! We promise the doctor that we won't tell her!" "upps...sorry" Asa said after Ama hit him in the head. "that i got what?" asked Hikaru with a cute smile "it's nothing, Hikaru...please don't move a lot...okay?" hugged Haruki. "okay, onii-chan!" Hikaru hugged him back.

The next day, Haruki, Ama, Asa and Akizuki was going to visit Hikaru but Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima and Shamuon ran to them. "Haruki-kun, are you going to visit Hikaru-chan?" asked Kagami and Aomine "yeah, why?" he answered "Harukicchi, can we come along? We want to see Hikarucchi!" said Kise "Kise shouldn't come, it would only make us trouble..." say Midorima, Shouma and Kuroko "Kurokocchi, is so mean to me, why?!" shout Kise while looking very sad. So, they start fighting "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" shouted Ama and Akizuki. "we are very sorry!" they answer."hmmmm...hello..." Ama say to Shamuon while looking scary. "is something wrong, Ama?" asked Shamuon. "AHH!he is talking to me! *inside Ama's head* "Ama is making that annoying and scary face again" *inside the others except Shamuon and Ama's head*. And then, Kuroko pulling Haruki's sleeve "hm? What is it Kuroko?" "don't let Kise come, it will only give u more trouble...he might scared Hikaru" after Kuroko said that the others say "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! DON'T BRING KISE!" Haruki looked at Kise that is sitting in the corner "you all so mean, especially Kurokocchi" Kise talk by himself in the corner. "if you guys want to come you have to do what Haruki say!" say Asa and Akizuki. "Yes, sir" the others obey.

After they arrived at Hikaru room, they looked that Hikaru is sleeping. "aw, Hikarucchi is sleeping" say Kise. "hey, what give?!" shout Aomine, while the others is talking while looking dissapointed Shamuon ask Haruki "Haruki, i heard that Hikaru got cancer, is it true?" the others quiet down after they heard Shamuon question "ahh..." Haruki looked sad again. "so, it is true" *in Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Shamuon's head*. And then there this silence...KRING KRING! "sorry! I got a phone call" and then Ama walk towards the window "so...Harukicchi are you okay?" asked Kise "you looked very sad" Kuroko continue "ah, i'm fine...don't worry to much about me...it's okey" Harukis answer. "um..guys?" Ama called them "WHAT?!" Akizuki answers "i gotta go..."Ama answer, Asa asked again "WHERE?!" Ama looked pale and scared by Akizuki and Asa look " Momo-chan called me...i forgot i got a date with her today..." another silence... DING DING DING! "akkh! Sorry a message.." Ama looked scared and shocked.

**Where are you A-kun?! You say you are going to meet me today...i really want to hug you, hold you, walk with you and kiss you...please come faster to the diner...i miss you!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxoooxxoo – Kimi-chan -**

"wow" Kagami said "What should i do?!" Ama is confused "Amacchi should go with the one you like more" Kise answer, PLAK! "OUCH!" Kise holding his head because Shamuon hit him "stop giving him advice you moron!" "umm..Kise you okay? Why are you sitting in the corner again?" asked Haruki "Harukicchi...hiks..i'm fine" answer Kise. "he doesn't look fine to me" *in everybody heads*. "uhh..what is that noise?" Hikari wakes up from her sleep. "ah! Hikari-chan!" screamed everybody "hah?! Guys? What are you doing here?!" Hikari was shocked "nothing, we just really missed you Hika-chan!" everybody answer again "owh...hehehe...onii-chan, you came again?" asked Hikari while pointing to Haruki "ah! Of course i will never leave you Hikaru" Haruki hugged Hikaru."umm...guys" Ama ruining the moment "WHAT?!" everybody looked angry at Ama except Hikaru and Haruki "i gotta go..." Ama ran away. "huh! He is always like this!" Asa getting angry. "ah!" Hikaru gasped. "what is it Hika-chan?" asked Midorima "umm..it's nothing, but it's rare for Asa to get angry you know!" Hikaru smiled while laughing "ah..." Asa cried "Asa! Is something wrong?!" asked Aomine. "it's nothing..it's just..i hope.." Asa walk outside the room. "i'll follow him you guys stay here" Akizuki said. "is something bothering Asa mind, onii-chan?" asked Hikaru while looking at Haruki "nng...there's nothing bothering his mind Hikaru...you just calm down..he's going to be okay, i promise" Haruki answer. Hikaru looked sad, like she have known something.."onii-chan, please promise me, that whatever happen don't forget about me and please protect me" Hikaru suddenly say that while hugging Haruki "of course Hikaru, without you asking me to promise that, i will do it!". The others cried while covering their faces.

And then, after 1 month comes another bad news for Haruki also for the team.

**AHHHH...i'm so happy i could finished chapter 2 right now! Please look foward for chapter 3**

**Kise : why...why Hikarucchi?!**

**Me : take care, Kise**

**Kuroko : yeah, take care**

**Kise : take care...AHH! you guys are mean to me why you put me in a cage huwwee**

**Me : well, don't mind him, in this fanfic i'm making Kise a little weird than usual...(?) but he's still good in basketball don't worry!**

**The story so far, is Haruki and Hikaru aunt...there we go...sorry if there's a lot of typoo hehehe XD**

**Kise : get me out of this cage!**

**Kuroko : nope...here eat this..hahah **

**Me : that's all! See you in chapter 3!**


End file.
